Order of Oz?
by soup can king
Summary: Wizard of Oz done D.grayman style. Including Allen in a dress, bright red platforms and some LaviKandaAllen action in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

D.Gray-man

The Order of…Oz?

Chapter o1.

It's so…

The tow haired exorcist wore an expression of utter misery. He slumped against the red cushion of his seat that vibrated and jolted along with the train car. His arms rested across his legs, forced into an awkward position. To the left he felt the pressure of another body against his. To the right, it was imperative to make minimal contact unless he wanted to be missing a limb.

He's hogging it…

Forlorn blue eyes were cast in the direction of the pale skinned boy resting with his elbow against the side wall, elbow crooked and chin propped in an open palm.

How does he do it?

If Allen tried to balance his arm on a wall and supported even the weight of his head, he would have fallen and cracked his nose. Kanda's fingers were still, cupping his own face, but Allen knew they would be at the hilt of Mugen come the slightest irritation. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and inched a little more to the left.

He isn't even sweating…

On the other hand, Allen could feel the sticky heat pressing in from all sides. While on other benches, passengers huddled around the window seats to catch the passing wind, Kanda had taken this window seat with a glower to the rest of his cohorts. Having already made his displeasure of being here known, it was best not to invade his personal space.

He reached with his right hand to sweep aside humidity frazzled fringes from his forehead, but in doing so he disturbed the weight against that shoulder.

"Oi, bean sprout don't move so much. It's too hot." Complained the offended party, wearing an expression similar to Allen's earlier one. But even more bedraggled if possible. The tips of wild red hair were even slightly weighed down, "Lavi…if its so hot, why are you laying on me?" He asked patiently, having wondered as much for the last thirty minutes of their journey. He turned to face the older teen with a small look of displeasure.

"Because you're more comfortable than the seat, bean sprout." Lavi flashed a grin up at Allen from his position and a quite cheeky one. Allen felt a twitch of his left brow coming on.

That makes no sense. It can't be more comfortable. Bodily contact makes it hotter.

This was something he should be glad he didn't say aloud, else he would have to face the teasing consequences. The privilege of continuing to be distracted by this was snatched away by the weight on his shoulder suddenly rotating quite comfortably into his lap. Shoulders stiffening he looked down a bit wide eyed at Lavi leaning over his lap with a slyer grin.

"Isn't that right Yuu? You're always complaining about how hard the seats are in these things, we have a soft bean sprout pillow to take advantage of."

"H-hey!' The timid and somewhat delayed protest of the cursed boy began, "Lavi I'm no pillow and its really too hot to play this way." He was also sure Kanda should be left alone. Lavi snickered and waved a hand dismissively, still with an elbow curled in his lap, "Lighten up bean sprout. it's a great way to ignore the heat." He meant by finding a distraction in teasing Yuu, but the meaning escaped Allen, "Hey Yuu." He continued, reaching for the black haired boy, " Yuuu-chan! Did you hear-" His fingertip made contact with Kanda's side and prodded.

"- me?" Lavi finished his sentence at the exact instant Yuu whirled, innocence whipped cleanly around and relieving Lavi of a few split ends. The bookman's apprentice took it in good stride, holding his laughter on top of brief panic. He'd buried his face in Allen's lap to ensure he didn't ended up being scalped. God only knows what life would be like if Yuu's innocence was a tomahawk instead of a sword.

Trembling, frozen, red, pale - the reactions fought each other for dominance as Allen had Mugen less than an inch away from his neck and a Lavi nestled comfortably in his lap. _Too _comfortably!

"K-Kanda, you really should be more carefully with that thing." He sweat dropped, lifting a digit of his parasitic arm to push the blade to a safe distance. There was no need because it was flipped and sheathed again, his words only given a snort of acknowledgement as Kanda whipped his head back around to the window. Rather than returning to his former position though, a series of clicks could be heard as the window was loosed from its locks and the wind let in.

That feels so good.

Good enough to distract him from the odd tension on one side and the disconcerting comfort on the other. That was, until the wind caught Kanda's illustrious ponytail and snapped it right in his face.

"Mm! Mmmff!"

He flailed wildly to try and get the hair out of his mouth, upsetting both of his companions and reinstating the war with Kanda's personal space.

"Those three are always good for entertainment, don't you think Lenalee?" A grin that was a little too wide to be innocent was stretched over the Chinese man's face as he sat on the opposing wall of the train from the bickering exorcists, an arm draped comfortably over his dear little sisters shoulders protectively.

"We should invite them to join us. There's still a long way to go until we get there." She said, heart going out to the victims of Kanda's abuse and the train's heat. Her dark ponytail were being blown back by the fan in Komui's latest and thus far, mostly successful invention. Komurin mini mobile which someone had commented was like the swiss army knife of robots. She felt guilty sitting here being so cool while the boys suffered and had been tempted more than once to go join them. Or at least put a stop to Kanda's mad carving. She was dissuaded by Komui's insistence that it would injure their manly pride to be saved from a small spat by her. (As it happened often enough when one of his inventions had a malfunction. Not that he'd ever say that out loud ).

"I'll hear nothing of the sort!" He proclaimed, mouth forming what Lenalee thought looked an awful lot like the letter 'v' turned upside down. His own shorter hair whipping in the komurin created breeze, any dramatic effect was ruined by a crash across the train and she wasn't certain she even wanted to know what was going on this time. Just that Lavi sounded like he was having too much fun, Allen was in distress, and Kanda…was angry.

Boys…

She sighed softly, but a tiny smile still found its way to her face. Annoying, yet endearing.

"Excuse me, head officer, but what is the reason we have been pulled away from more important things to take a train ride?" Kanda had sudden appeared before the siblings, addressing Komui with a sort of venom in his voice that would make a black mamba envious. Komui appeared taken aback briefly, but only ended up smiling in that pleasant way that pissed Kanda off. Lenalee wondered if a vein would burst if he gritted his teeth much harder. Always so composed, it was a little out of character. So even the great Kanda Yuu wasn't immune to the heat.

"We are going to have a look at a brand new innocence that has revealed itself. An audience was requested and I simply couldn't be rude." He said, laughing sharply. A paper fan slipped from his sleeve and was flourished before his face with a **snap**.

"I have more important missions to do, than…" He searched the word for what this manner of madness was, "vacation with you." A pathetic lot unable to withstand even a little heat. Never mind the fact he'd opened the window to cool himself off. But the nerve to place him next that cursed moyashi. It had taken everything in his power to keep from making contact with him. Lavi gallingly did all but crawl into the bean sprouts lap and that irritated Kanda even more. He needed mediation. He needed soba. Why was there no damn soba on this train?

"He could use more than a vacation if you ask me. He acts like that sword sheathe is stuck up his ass instead of at his side." Lavi muttered just loud enough for Allen's ears, causing him to blush a little and sweat drop again. At least they were safe while he confronted Komui. That man was impervious to all except a blow from Lenalee's dark boots. With a heavy sigh he let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes hoping they would reach their destination by the time he awoke.

Blessed air….

Allen sucked in as much as he could when they were _finally_ off the train. It was still hot, but there was a breeze. His fellow Black Order members shuffled off of the train in due time and there were enough of them. Himself, Head Officer Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Crowley, several finders and even Bookman had come. It was quite an assortment, but he didn't understand why they had been told to come any more than Kanda. Being short on exorcists with the war with akuma pending -shouldn't they have been doing something more important?

It could be that its a really important innocence…

It was actually that they were all in the cafeteria when Komui burst in with Komurin number…Allen had lost count…and rounded up all the hapless victims it could catch. None of them would speak of it on the account of embarrassment.

Once he was done reveling in the break from the heat, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants - since the black order jacket was taken off and slung over a shoulder - and took a look around.

Whoa…

It was…a city. The buildings rose taller compared to most places, and bright lights had been hung up everywhere. Of course, they were only on the edge of this city having just stepped off the train.

"Tincampy…" The little golem had disappeared during the train ride and reappeared without Allen knowing until the golem settled on top of his head. He smiled some, glad it had finally returned.

"Allen! Hurry or you're going to get left!" Lenalee's voice reached his ears giving him a surprise.

Huh?

He looked this way and that until sighting the girl dressed in her Order uniform waving to him by a large gateway. Flushing in embarrassment, a quick jerk of his head this way and that informed him that he was the last one left. And behind Lenalee stood Kanda with his arms folded giving him the usual icy look and Lavi with his hands linked behind his head waiting patiently, "Coming!" He said, hurrying to catch up with the group.

After traveling through the city, the exorcists and company arrived at…

"Another creepy old mansion. Man I was hoping we were invited to some place lush, with long legged maid girls ready to tend to our every manly wh-iiiim…"

Lavi's final word became a wheeze as his head by passed his neck and connected with his shoulders in a most uncomfortable way thanks to Lenalee's boot connecting.

"Lavi…don't be rude." She said, glaring at him although her true thought was _don't be a pervert!_

Whining and rubbing the battered spot on his head he peered at the Chinese girl with puppy eyes - er eye.

"I'm sure there could be a tanned young butler ready to buttle your every need if you swing that way." He said thoughtfully, stroking his chin whilst Komui rose up behind him in a miasma of darkness, "What are you suggestion for my little sister. You disgusting octopus!" He shouted, causing the hammer wielder to tip sideways and shuffle to regain his footing, catching onto Allen for balance.

Why do they always use me for the shield or the bait?

"Komurin!" A thin finger pointed in Lavi and Allen's direction as Komui readied himself for battle mode, "No!" Lenalee cut it short. She felt like a babysitter sometimes more than an exorcist. Allen was the only sane one, if a little dense. Perhaps she could tag along with him to see the city later and Lavi if he wanted to. Likely, Kanda wouldn't be caught dead with the group unless it was a mission or a life and death situation.

"You were going to attack me with that thing, I didn't do anything!" He rose up and snapped at Komui. Lavi took this as his cue to inch over behind Crowley, "All is far in love and war." the scientist responded stubbornly, arms now clasped behind his back and sore over his sister's rebuke, "That doesn't even make any sense!" Poor Allen.

"I think the decoration is quite lovely. It has a pleasant atmosphere, reminds me of home." Crowley said with a hint of nostalgia. There was a mass sweat drop as the company took in their surroundings yet again. They stood in the courtyard of a gray estate with high iron gates. The garden in desperate need of tending was full of high grass and wild flowers - which gave Allen a chill of bad memories - a cherub water fountain with water gone down to a measly trickle and there were leaves in the bath. Ivy vines crawled up the walls of the house, only interrupted by the balcony jutting out on the top floor. It obviously belonged to the master bedroom. Looking down at the ground, even that was old and cracked. The pillars holding up the old veranda of the manner only added to the severity of the place.

Of course he thinks it looks like home.

Crowley was a nice enough guy when he wasn't feeling long in the tooth, but his taste was highly questionable.

"It looks like someone was trying to hard." Kanda said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear. And if they didn't, it wasn't his problem. The urge to talk was a rare thing, but the bickering of his cohorts was annoying. And he disliked the feeling of this place. Ominous, but he was certain there were no akuma around. If there were bean sprout's cursed eye would have activated.

"Well, we shouldn't continue to stand around out here. We'd better go on and meet our kind host." Komui said, now in a level headed mode - who knows how long it would last this time. The sound of feet trooped up to the front entrance where the heavy iron ring hung in the stone carving of an uncomfortable looking imp was given a bang. They waited.

And they waited.

And they waited.

Just when some had begun to wonder if this was as suspicious as it seemed, the door swung open revealing the yawning darkness of a hall and a slender, bespectacled man in a red coat and black and red checked tie. His short blonde hair was mussed all over his head, but he was obviously a young man. He stared at the company for a moment, boney fingers grasping and adjusting his glasses. Eventually his face split into a wide welcoming grin.

" Ah -ha. Mr. Lee and company. Welcome, welcome." He spoke in a quick sentences, as though he were collecting his thoughts little by little and some kept trying to escape, "You are here about the innocence, yes? Yes, I'm sure. Sorry to keep you waiting. So very sorry. I hope I can make it up to you by being a wonderful host. Come in, come in all of you!" A step was taken backwards, long leg slid back so he could dip his upper body in a gracious bow.

"Yes, thank you. How kind of you Sir Reamus. And thank you for your hospitality." Komui returned the bow lightly and stepped inside. The rest followed suit, giving their greetings and thanks one by one before marveling at the interior of the place that was no less garish than the outside. Possibly more so, it was messier. The walls were hung with pictures of models, men and women. Some were posed in romantic holds, others in dramatic poses of fright. All pictures. Metal pieces were hear and there, unidentifiable components and there was the faintest hint of chemical in the air.

"Forgive the mess, please, please." He gave a lingering smile for the only detectable female in the company, Lenalee, but only out of chivalry. The door was pushed shut behind them when the last was in, "I was hurrying to -to have the innocence prepared for your arrival in the midst of a project. Do try not to think too harshly of me." He also had an accent, "And I see you have brought me a lovely audience." Noticing the quizzical looks of the exorcists he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "You see, I have been a photographer. But lately I became interested in an industry that is in its infancy." He explained, ushering them to follow him down the hall. Which they did. Allen felt a bit like a sheep.

"Moving pictures, or _movies_ as some of my lazier colleagues have coined. A lot of pictures. A lot of pictures flashed quickly gives the illusion of movement. If you take pictures, one small movement at a time you can go through a whole course of action. Its…well…" He paused, searching for a better way to explain it, "You'll just have to see it." He said and hurried on, "Anyway, I was tinkering with creating a projector…this is what we need for the moving pictures and I discovered something odd about my machine. After a bit of investigation, some young man in a tan coat came to examine it. He told me it was an innocence and I thought it was absolutely delightful to have come across something so unique!"

"_This guy is a little off his rocker, in my opinion." _Allen whispered to Lenalee who had fallen into step beside him. She studied the man for a moment. "_You could be right." _she spoke back. "_So I'm not the only one!_" Lavi chimed in. The man continued to drone on, but the words were lost to him.

"By the way, if you ever have any free time or consider a career change, with a picture I am developing I could use someone like you. You'd make an excellent vampire." Reamus said kindly to Crowley.

There was a silent beat as gloom descended from the ceiling and cloaked Crowley, fangs capturing his lower lip causing a wrinkle in his chin. Said chin trembled and tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

. 

The moment passed much to everyone's relief and the room sighed, "I doubt I'll change occupations. Being an exorcist is my calling." He didn't want to cause trouble, the memories of the burden he'd been on Allen and Lavi when they so recently retrieved him still fresh on his mind. As were the praying thoughts of Eliade, but he had a new life now. He smiled to them. Lavi thought particularly to Allen which caused his blood pressure to spike a little for some reason. He did just as much babysitting as bean sprout did. Said bean sprout only gave a shaky laugh and reassuring wave to the vamp- 'er the other exorcist.

He's been staying awfully close to the bean sprout.

Kanda noted this of Allen and Lavi from his rear position. It matter not to him, of course. He simply hadn't known the two had become such good friends during their mission. He hadn't been too thrilled to see Lavi again and was glad it wasn't his assignment to go with the redhead. However…he couldn't put his finger on it, but he wasn't certain he liked their closeness that much. Couldn't Lavi spend five minutes on his own feet and _not_ within ten feet of the bean sprout? There was no heat drain to continue complaining of, well into the evening time now. The display was unmanly and pathetic. Yes, that was it.

"Here we are everyone!" Finally everyone was back on subject. This room had large red doors that were pushed open to reveal a dark room full of chairs. A large white screen took up nearly the whole of one wall.

"Where is the innocence?" Kanda put out.

"Yes, yes of course. It is upstairs. If you all shall take a seat I will retrieve the possessed projector." He said and hurried off to get it.

"I do wonder how the innocence has manifested in the form of a projector…" Komui wondered aloud once the blonde had disappeared. It was very curious. He didn't see it as being a particularly offensive anti-akuma weapon. Perhaps it was non-offensive like Miranda's. Or it could simply be that the innocence inside of it was causing strange effects. That seemed like the most logical explanation. But he wasn't the only person pondering on the innocence.

Outside the manor…

"Tyki Mikk. " A little girl's voice, falsely innocent cooed between licks to a spiral lollipop. In patent leather Mary Jane shoes and black and white striped stocking she stood atop a light post just outside the gate, "That man is strange. There are so many exorcists in there…" she smiled faintly," It would be a perfect opportunity…"

"To play a game, Road?" The slick, suited man finished her sentence with a hint of amusement. The girl was predictable, always making everything into a game. But she couldn't have all the fun, " There is quite the assortment inside." He said, rotating a card idly on the pad of his index digit. The jack of spades.

"Of course. I've been getting bored without Relo to play with." The Earl hadn't lent it too her for some time. How cruel of him. The Noah child was in desperate need of entertainment and Tyki never wanted to play for a long time. She gave a soft _humph_ to the thought, lifting a hand pointing skyward to summon a barrage of akuma above the building.

"I want to play myself, but first…I want to get this started…" Pink tongue snaked out, slithering over the lollipop before retreating into her mouth, behind a toothy grin of pearly white.

"Found it!" Reamus said, hurrying back to rejoin the group with the projector in hand.

"Moyashi!" Kanda hissed, jerking his head towards the feeling. Allen should have been one of the first ones to feel it. He was dense, but not when it came to detection. His hand was already on Mugen and it was drawn.

"I feel it too." How could he not? The skin surrounding his eye darkened further, white swallowed up by darkness and subsiding for the monocle. Lavi's hammer was already drawn and Lenalee's boots taking on their innocent form. Crowley was ready as well, fangs gleaming in the dim light of the room.

It was a very intimidating scene for the photographer to stumble upon.

"Don't worry Mr. Reamus. We will protect you and the innocence." Komui said. Who would be foolish enough to mount an attack…even akuma when there were this many exorcists present. Unless someone ordered them to.

A Noah.

His expression grew more dim. But even still so bold. Reamus paled and gave a slow nod.

"Bang." Fingers forming a gun, she 'fired' at the roof of the manor.

The akuma _really_ fired.

Sheltered by there weapons and the roof, the strike was still somewhat disorienting, not only having to avoid the shots of the akuma, but the falling stone of the room and ceiling.

"M-my theater!" Reamus shouted, running forward foolishly.

"No, you have to stay back!" It could have been anyone that shouted it. Probably Allen or Lavi, but a split second too late as a bullet struck the ground in front of the photographer sending him backwards against a chair. Groaning, he dropped the projector, " The innocence…" Glasses crooked, he reached for it, only to be jerked back roughly by Kanda's hand, "Don't touch it you idiot." They told him to stay back. Black pentacles covered the projector and spread over the floor, but didn't get far.

The shell of the projector crumbled, revealing the green and white light of innocence inside. However, it didn't stop there. The light grew and expanded.

What the…

The innocence light seemed to explode outward, engulfing Reamus and Kanda, followed by any and everything else in its path.

A giggling Road was surprised by the light that didn't look to be traveling as fast as it did. She hadn't even the time to make an exit before being taken by. Tyki Mikk _would_ have escaped, had his endearing little sister not have grabbed his pant leg and drug him down with her.

The exorcist and company, the akuma, the Noah were all gone. The only thing remaining in the rubble of the manor was the broken projector and a single card fluttering towards the ground. The jack of spades.

End Chapter o1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter o2

_Kanda?_

_Lavi?_

_Lenalee?_

_Crowley?_

_Komui?_

_Bookman?_

The light. It was so bright. He couldn't see anything at all. For that matter he couldn't really feel anything. Okay, it was a little windy, but that was about it.

_Where am I now?_

He recalled the akuma and the innocence. The Noah had attacked them in the manor.

_Road._

Of course. He scowled. At least, he thought he scowled. Since he couldn't see anything he didn't even know if he still had a body, but if he did, his face muscles would definitely be scowling.

_Mr. Reamus!_

That poor man had gotten caught in it too. Was he…

**Moyashi!**

He couldn't tell if it was Kanda or Lavi. He looked around. He tried to. He thought about looking around.

"Moyashi. That's an interesting title. What a cute name."

Allen felt a cold chill running down the back of his spine. The world began to come somewhat into focus again, although everything was still white. Sitting on air as though in a chair, Tyki Mikk was behind him, the face of the dark skinned Noah split into a shark like grin, his eyes glowing lights of what Allen would describe as evil. By the time the exorcist whirled around, the Noah's face had reverted into its usual charming visage. Allen's eyes narrowed and he fired up his anti-akuma weapon. He tried to.

"Nothing?" He realized with some horror, shaking his arm. Was it damaged? Was he dead? Had the blast…

"Its happened to the best of us." Tyki said, guessing what the young boy was thinking. The Noah was annoyed at this predicament, but he should never break face. He studied the place of emotions on Walker's face, settling on the cursed pentacle over his left eye. Allen's head whipped around to face him, "You mean.."

Well, it gave him some measure of security to know the Noah couldn't use his tease. He wondered if it would come down to a physical battle. But surely that wasn't his style.

"Road and her games. I wonder how this small scenario will play out. I'm afraid we've been separated. Perhaps we should stay together Walker, until we figure out what the innocence has planned for us?" He proposed, extending an elegant hand. In his black form, he was so much more charming.

Allen growled lowly, "There is no way I'd ever join you." He said stubbornly, "I'm not asking you to join me. Only to come with me. Numbers are safer, isn't that what humans think?" His human friends…his white form. Allen made a small noise of distaste. He did have a point. Wandering around in the dark and Noah was safer where he could see him. And if his abilities were also restricted…

He looked to the outstretched hand that was tempting and reached for it with his normal hand.

"Glad you see it my way." Tyki grinned in a disarming way that made Allen wary, but also sent a chill down his spine. Their fingers connected, but a stronger wind tore through the white and separated them.

Allen fell into a whirlwind.

When he finally awoke, he was facedown in grass. The position was uncomfortable and his head was spinning. The last thing he recalled was…

_Did Lenalee miss with her dark boots?_

That was the only explanation he could think of for a stray whirlwind and there was an akuma battle. Lots of Akuma and…

_The Noah's!_

The thought served to focus his attention through the fog.

"Tyki!"

Allen jerked his head up immediately, gray eyes opening. But he was left coughing from the dust that had gotten in his nose. Groaning he pushed himself up, looking around to see where he'd ended up after all of that. It didn't appear to be anywhere he recognized. There was a lot of greenery around and the sky was calm now. He calmed himself at the sight of an unthreatening countryside.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, the bean sprout is awake!" A familiar voice announced to Allen's relief. He brightened considerably, on his feet in the next instant and searching for his fellow exorcist.

"Lavi, is everyone okay?" He asked, pausing when he felt his black coat fall to the ground behind him as though it had merely been draped over shoulders. That was odd, " Kanda is here too?" It accounted for a small part of there group. He bent down to pick up the jacket, oblivious to his plight that the red head was all too aware of. Lavi was failing to his amusement, watching Allen from his position leaned against a large house planted awkwardly in the dirt. It was like someone had dropped it there, but it was like that when he woke up.

_I didn't know Allen had nice legs._

Not as supple as a girl's legs from the look of it, but not as misshapen and hairy as a man's legs could be. Yuu had surprisingly nice legs if he would only shave them. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, wondering rather Allen shaved his legs or was he still too green to have something as manly as hair.

_He's not that young._

Lavi should have been ashamed of himself. But Allen looked so cute like that!

"Its about time. We should have left him here. If it wasn't for the fact I don't know where we are and my golem is missing…" The complaints of Yuu Kanda became coherent as he stalked around the corner of the building to where his two companions were. He dusted his shirt off, having finally peeled off the last of the ridiculous costume he'd woken up in. It was some sort of strange suit of armor. They dressed him like a tin man and whoever the culprit was would be sliced into so many places _they_ could dress in a soup can. He had been left with his exorcist clothing underneath, but he was lacking his jacket and he was upset about that. Lavi insisted that he needed it for something.

Lavi still had his clothing, although when he awoke, everything was stuffed with straw. Lavi had also woken in the middle of a corn field surrounded by crows hanging around. Something was quite strange about this and now Allen…

"Moya-" Kanda's intent had been to question the bean sprout about this event, in case he was able to detect something Kanda and Lavi couldn't feel. The words bottlenecked in this throat and tightened up at the sight before him. Allen Walker in a dress.

Obviously Allen hadn't noticed from the blank look on his face now turned towards Kanda. His hair was pinched in two small ponytails and a blue dress hugged his body, flaring out at his waist into an 'A'-line skirt with a white bow in the back. His legs were bare except for black patent leather shoes. Kanda's eye twitched. He had nice legs. But why were they one display.

"Moyashi, what the hell are you doing? Get dressed." He said, somewhat subdued and fighting down the treacherous thoughts of how strange, but cute the two haired exorcist had looked. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the building on the corner conjoined to Lavi's wall.

"Eh?" Blinking a few times, Allen finally took a look at himself onto to see what the others had already gotten a good look at and probably a bit more when he bent over. His face turned shades of red even brighter than Lavi's hair, fingers grasping the hem of the skirt and pulling it down to preserve as much dignity as he could, "W-what the hell!?" It was rare a word like that passed his lips, but to wake up in a dress! He glowered accusingly at the two leaning against the building, "W-whose idea of a joke was this? Where are my clothes? I don't have anything on under here!" Holding his silence, Kanda said nothing, but a light stain of color came over his cheeks and nose.

Lavi waved a hand in his good natured way, laughing at the shouts, "Hold on a second Allen. We all woke up in strange costumes close by here. Actually I don't know about the others since I haven't seen anyone. No even Panda-chan." He said, tapping a finger against his lower lip, instinctively flinching down and looking around just incase Bookman should come at him with a flying kick.

"You were all in dresses?" He asked, still distressed.

"Nah ha. No way. I woke up as some kind of a straw man. I found Yuu-chan here and he couldn't even more. Someone put him in a strange suit of armor. He was a giant tin soup can." He said with a snicker.

"You're sense of humor is not amusing. Get a brain, idiot." Kanda snorted in response to the sore memory of the tin man suit. "My sense of humor is fine, you're just too heartless!" He responded. Allen sweat dropped, in no mood to listen to their bickering in this state.

"Hold it!" Before the two could butt heads, he appeared between them, hands thrust out to either side holding the two older teens back by their chests. "Where are the others? And does anyone have a spare pair of pants?" He asked hopefully. The response was negative.

"We haven't seen anyone around here since waking up." Kanda explained, "You're only lucky we tripped over you."

"No one could have missed you in that dress anyway." Lavi added under his breath.

Blushing lightly, Allen wished he had a pair of pants to put on. He looked around desperately.

"Lavi! Kanda! What happened!?" He asked, hurrying over towards a door in the fallen house that he assumed to have once been the front door. That wasn't strange at all, what was strange was that there were a pair of legs protruding from beneath the building. Legs with bright red shoes on the feet. Allen squinted against there reflection. "This isn't…"

_Please let it be Road, please let it be Road._

An evil thought in the back of his mind chanted the mantra. The Noah had been sucked up in the blast too and he doubted things would remain quiet much longer if they were around.

"Ooh that? We saw it, but we didn't know what do with it." Lavi said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean you didn't know, you could have tried to move the house!" Allen said, whacking Lavi for his stupidity. Kanda whacked Allen for his stupidity soon afterwards, "If there's a house on top of them, they're probably already dead." They were done for it this was the best they could do. Rocking back on his heels with a small frown, Allen looked up at the other two.

"We should start looking for the others and someone to tell us where the hell we are." Kanda said, supposing he would have to remain the level headed on in this group and assume a leadership position.

"Look! Its Tincampy!" Allen interrupted him, point towards the enlarged golem floating down to them with something clasped between those needlelike teeth. He grinned, reaching for it as it floated down, "You're heavy this way." For some reason the golem was huge. It reminded him of when it used to ride on Master Cross's Hat. He shivered and tried not to think more about that. "Looks like you lucked out." Hands on his knees, Lavi knelt down beside them. What Tincampy had dropped from his mouth was a pair of pants, "Thank you Tincampy." He praised, rubbing the top of the golem.

He had no shirt, but he had pants and a jacket. He was left without proper shoes though and wriggled his toes thoughtfully. He couldn't wander around like this. But he had to hurry and get back to the others. He'd run off into the cornfield to have some privacy to change. He normally wouldn't have minded it in front of the two other guys, but he was in a dress and he was frightened he either didn't have underwear or may have had on women's panties. That is exactly what happened. Blush still staining his face he began the track back with Tincampy trailing behind him. Sensitive ears picked up the sound of voices. Lots of voices? Fear struck him for a moment that something was going on and he ran towards the source of the noise. Where the misplaced house was, where he'd left Lavi and Kanda.

Skidding to a stop, with the question of everyone's well-being on his tongue he was stopped by the sight of…

_Little People?_

At first he thought it might be children, but no. They were small people than only came up to his chest height, surrounding Lavi and Kanda who looked rather confused.

"What is going on now…" He piped up, over the din of their chanting. Something about a witch being dead, but he couldn't properly make everything out.

"He did it!" Both the other exorcists jabbed their fingers in Allen's direction. His hands immediately went up, confused and a step was taken back as the munchkin people stampeded him, "Hold on a second, this is a mistake. I didn't…help me!"

He felt himself being jostled about while they broke in to…_song?_

They weren't in Germany anymore.

"What did I do now?"

After being handed over, literally and placed on his feet again, he found himself in front of a round munchkin that seemed to be some type of leader, "Excuse me, but can you explain what is going on here?" Someone? Anyone?

"You, kind sir, have killed the Wicked Witch of the East. She was crushed by the house that came down with you and now our years of oppression have finally come to an end! Hurrah!" There was a chorus of Hurrah's. A wicked witch. Wicked was bad and he felt a little better to know they hadn't killed an innocent person. Wait a second…

"But we didn't k-" Hands clapped over his mouth silencing him, Lavi smiling at the munchkin leader with one hand against Allen's face and another draped over his shoulder, "What my friend is trying to say, is that he's happy to have freed you from such tyranny. But in exchange, can we ask you a few questions?" May as well take advantage of the situation.

"You may ask your questions of the Good Witch of the North!" He proclaimed.

On cue, Lenalee twinkled into existence. In a colorful skirt causing all three of the boys to stare with jaws agape. What kind of freak show _was_ this place?

"Lenalee, I'm glad you're okay!" Allen was the first one to speak, once recovering from the shock of seeing Lenalee in a blue princess gown with puffy sleeves and a tiara. From the look on her face, she wasn't enjoying it and held that wand in a nervous manner.

"Allen…I have no idea what is going on. I woke up after we were drawn into the light like this! I'm some kind of witch!" Allen thought she looked more like a fairy with a wand, but with her distress thoughr it was better not to point it out. She landed on the ground since she had appeared in a skyward position, still clutching the wand, "I'm glad to have found you guys though. We've all been separated someone how." She smiled seeing there were four of them together now.

"I guess that means you haven't seen anyone else either, have you?" Kanda asked to which she shook her head.

"No. I haven't been able to find anyone else. But I haven't had the time to look." She looked crestfallen for a moment at the trio. I'm only here to tell you that you must find a place called the City of Emeralds and to wear the shoes of the crushed Noah."

A small part of Allen whopped for triumphant joy, while another part was a bit disturbed at the idea of wearing her shoes. He could have kept on the parent leather ones if he was going to do that. And why were they bright, shiny red? The Noah had bad taste in clothing, but this particular plot device was garish even to Allen's lack of general fashion sense.

"Why do we need to go to this city? Will everyone be waiting there? And why Road's shoes?" He pressed the questions. There were too many and he hadn't gotten an answer to any of them yet. Why was Lenalee being so cryptic. She frowned lowering the wand, " I don't know Allen. All I know is I must tell you that. Its up to you three to find a way out of this and what that glowing light has done to us." Allen's eyes widened some as she spoke, " Does this mean you aren't coming with us? Lenalee…"

"I'll meet up with you guys next time, as soon as I can. Please be safe." She said taking a quick step towards Allen, pushing up on her toes to deliver a kiss to his forehead. It was pointless to continue saying Allen was confused. This was a semi-permanent state of being in this place, "No one will harm a person who has been kissed by the Good Witch." She said quickly, delicate form crumbling into a brilliant dust.

"She got a bad role." Lavi finally decided to speak up, "Don't worry, we will find her again. I don't know what's going on, but if she says go to this City of Emeralds - we'll go and find out what's going on."

Kanda held on to his silent pensiveness.

_She kissed him._

It could have been worse. It could have been on the lips. But he suddenly felt far more irritable than before.

_Lenalee…_

He almost thought that she should keep her hands to herself, much like he had thought of Lavi. For the hundredth time during this trip he asked himself why did he even care.

End Chapter o2.


End file.
